<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Resolution by Mrssakurahatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098578">New Year's Resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake'>Mrssakurahatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hallmark Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, Friendship, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Eve, Not exactly a Hallmark movie, Oral Sex, Treat Yo Elf sequel, friendly challenges, hints of GenIno, silliness and fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous promise to Ino brings a new excitement to New Year's Eve. </p><p> </p><p>***Sequel to Treat Yo Elf***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hallmark Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by Moonlady 9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura's phone started buzzing early that morning. And it didn't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had half a mind to toss it out the window, but thought better of it. Instead, she reached out blindly to turn it off. Her eye cracked open just as Kakashi's face lit up the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled every time she saw that picture. It was one her mom had taken Christmas Eve, when Sakura hadn't been paying attention. The two of them in the kitchen, back in their pajamas, and finally decorating the cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiping the screen, she answered, "Hey you." Then she fell back into the pillows with a free arm above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing tomorrow night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Working." She'd enjoyed her vacation, but she needed to get back to the bar. Ino would be back today, and they were going to have to hustle to make the rent that was due the next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think you can get out of it? We could sneak off for the weekend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura hadn't actually seen Kakashi since he dropped her off Sunday night after they returned to Konoha. He'd been working long days to make up for their last trip. The offer was more than tempting, but then the thoughts of her ever growing pile of bills washed over her like ice water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't. The bar will be crazy, and I really need to work. Plus, Ino would never speak to me again if I ditch her on New Year's Eve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you working all weekend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm off Sunday." She tried to keep the desperation from her voice, but it wasn't that easy. Just the thought of Kakashi had a way of leaving her needy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you Sunday. I hate to run, but I'm already late for a meeting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go. It's fine. I'll see you Sunday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura left early for her shift on New Year's Eve. Ino was also working, and they had a lot of catching up to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, you didn't fuck him on the plane?" Ino yelled, before Sakura could even get her coat off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wincing she looked around hoping no one was paying them any attention before dragging her into the storage room. "I slept! He kept me up all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so disappointed in you. You might never have the opportunity again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura just pulled her friend in for a hug. "I've missed you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino hugged her back just as tightly. Their friendship was the type that didn't need a lot of words to say what was really important, and was usually hidden behind the snarky comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on. Let's get everything set up, and I'll tell you all about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After gathering a few things from the closet, they made their way to the bar then set to work slicing fruit and filling ice buckets while Sakura told Ino all about her holiday weekend, in glorious detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So let me get this straight," Ino said. Turning to Sakura to make sure she was paying attention she started ticking points off on her fingers. "He shows up unannounced to whisk you away. He gets along with your parents. He's great in bed." With a final stern look she held up four fingers, "And he did your dishes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura didn't respond, she knew Ino well enough to know the point hadn't actually been made yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did your dishes! And you haven't even blown him yet? You're going to fuck this up before it even gets started."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like I refused to do it, I've intended to. He just has a way of being very distracting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino leveled her with a look that said no amount of distraction should deter her from her goals. Just then,Tsunade swept out of the office with Shizune two steps behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everybody huddle up," Tsunade bellowed loud enough to be heard by the staff in every corner. Her pep talk never really changed. Sakura could have probably given it herself at this point, but was always a good start to what promised to be a chaotic night. "Now shake your asses, and let's make some money." Sakura could always do without that last part, even if it was the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few hours started slowly, with people milling in and out for one or two drinks. The real party crowd was probably still pregaming somewhere. The lull in business gave Ino ample time to interrogate Sakura about every text, call, and interaction she'd had over the time Ino had been away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Sakura was uncomfortable talking about her personal life so close to the patrons, but tonight it didn't bother her at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When are you going to see him again?" Ino asked, filling pint glasses from a tap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura handed off a tray of shots to a server and turned back to her. "Sunday," the slight pout in her voice couldn't get helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino placed the glasses before two guys waiting at the bar trying hard to keep her attention and turned back to Sakura. She clamped her manicured talons around Sakura biceps and held her gaze. "Repeat after me: Next time I see Kakashi I will blow him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls ignored the slight choking sound that came from their admirers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura held her head high, rising to the challenge just like Ino knew she would. "Next time I see Kakashi, I will blow him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino was looking very pleased with herself when the door opened behind her, and Sakura's eyes didn't miss the mass of silver hair among the group coming in from the cold. "Fuck," she mumbled more to herself that anyone else. She hadn't expected to see him so soon, in such a public place, or that the thought of what she'd just promised Ino would suddenly send a rush of arousal that left her tingling. This was not the time for distractions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino released her grip and turned to look at what had taken Sakura's attention, The grin that spread across Ino's face was nothing short of evil. "Well this certainly makes it more interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded her head in agreement before remembering herself, "I hate you," she muttered without any real heat. She glanced at the steadily growing row of tickets hanging down from the printer. "Shit, we're getting behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like flipping on a switch both women jumped into action: pouring, mixing, and blending minimal conversation and fake smiles. Focusing on the task was a much needed distraction, and Sakura wasn't about to let it pass by. Her eyes focused on tickets, and measurements, and not the fact that Kakashi and his friends had chosen a pub table only a few steps from where she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino had also noticed his friends, and the questions had started again. Questions Sakura didn't have answers for. It seemed like she'd told him everything about Ino in the last few weeks, but he hadn't said a word about his friends. That only served to fuel her curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had caught up, Sakura let herself look over at Kakashi's table. He was nodding politely to whatever story his green clad friend was animatedly telling, but his eyes were locked on Sakura. Knowing amidst all the chaos around them he only had eyes for her was overwhelming. Sakura had never felt so desired, and if that made her hips sway a bit more, well... it wouldn't hurt tips. Kakashi pushed his chair back and stood up, his energetic friend only a step behind him. She knew Ino was speaking, but Sakura couldn't hear her over the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an utterly ridiculous reaction, but he had ignited something inside her. And the fire burned hotter with every encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," she almost croaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi opened his mouth, but before words could come out his friend pushed him to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be the beautiful blossom who has taken my dear friend's heart. I've heard so much about the most youthful Gumdrop." He reached out and wrapped both his hands around her smaller one. "I'm Gai, I'm sure Kakashi has told you all about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly..." Sakura chanced a glance at Kakashi, completely perplexed by the display before her. Ino was less subtle and was openly giggling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi just shrugged. "Gai, please don't scare her off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I get you, Kakashi?" Sakura asked, desperate to regain a sense of control over the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pitcher of whatever you have on tap is fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura turned to grab an empty pitcher but saw Ino had already started it, forcing her to stay right where she was. "Anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of something almost predatory burned in his eyes, but he kept his tone the same. "No, sorry I didn't ask." He pointed over his shoulder at the table behind him. "Genma insisted on going out for New Year's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura smiled back. "I'm glad you're here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the patrons at the bar mumbled to his friend, "Not as happy as he is going to be." But the glare Ino leveled withered him before Kakashi could react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura was sure she was red up to her ears. "I better get back to work, it's starting to get busy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry!" Gai boomed, "Don't let us distract you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was far too late for that. Sakura knew it. Ino knew it, and half the people seated at the bar knew it. It almost felt wrong that the only person who didn't know was Kakashi, but she wasn't going to be the one to say anything, at least not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi and Gai returned to the table, beer and glasses in hand. Genma was grinning even before he put a glass in front of him. "I knew it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knew what?" Yamato asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bartender, the cute one. That's who he disappeared with last week. Isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamato glanced at the bar, looking both of the women over. "You're going to have to be more specific, they're both cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sure when we got here, but it's definitely Pinky. She has the better ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi didn't confirm anything. It was more that he hated how well Genma could read him, than he had any reason to hide his relationship with Sakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, if Genma hadn't been checking out Sakura's ass, he'd have been more than happy to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai,who was even better at reading Kakashi than Genma, and managed to steer the conversation away from Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for the four of them to finish off the first round, and before anyone could be convinced to get the second, Ino appeared and dropped one on the table. Kakashi shot Sakura a confused look, but it quickly became apparent that it wasn't her idea as Ino's nails grazed Genma's arm and she smiled just at him. Those two had far too much in common.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to walk away, but turned back and fixed Kakashi with an icy glare. "We're going to talk later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded his understanding. It seemed Sakura's friends were just as protective of her as she was of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his attention returned to his friends, Genma was sporting a shit-eating grin, toothpick dangling from the corner of his mouth. "I knew it was, Pinky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call her Pinky, her name is Gumdrop," Gai admonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gumdrop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura, her name is Sakura," Kakashi corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma almost squirmed in excitement, turning to give Kakashi his attention. "Oh, so she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> who you disappeared with last week. Where did you take her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yukigakure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma stared dumbfounded, and for one, at a loss for words. "That... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, his head hanging down. "That's where she wanted to go. Her parents live there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that last part had been a mistake when Gai and Yamato were now as attentive as Genma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You met her parents?" Yamato asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I spent Christmas with Sakura and her parents. We had family dinners, and baked cookies. We even exchanged presents. All the normal Christmas things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai was positively beaming, too happy for words, but Genma was never quiet for long. "Baking cookies? Is that what they're calling it these days?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura couldn't help but notice that it was Kakashi's long haired friend, who kept coming back for another round. He seemed to be looking for any excuse to talk to Ino. It was a bit of a relief, if she were being honest with herself. It was nice that Kakashi didn't try to  demand her attention while she was working. And while she was glad for her space, deep down she was just trying not to think about her promise to Ino, while also listing all the places where she could disappear for a few minutes without being noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she knew what Sakura was pondering, Tsunade pulled the ticket from her hand and sent her off for a break. She untied her apron and dropped in below the bar, before turning to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino smacked her on the ass playfully, and winked when Sakura turned back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura could only laugh, it wasn't like she needed any more encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked toward his table, Kakashi watched her every step. Something about that ignited the hunger that had been smolder within her all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even speak, Gai had jumped up and offered her his seat, with an unnecessary amount of flourishing. It was sweet, but if she'd had her preference she would have just dragged Kakashi away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura settled in beside him, and immediately took a long sip of beer from his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Kakashi teased, leaning close enough that his breath ghosted over the skin of her neck deliciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm on break." Turning her attention to the rest of the table, she continued, "And I wanted to meet your friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi bit back a groan, but Genma perked up. Pointing to each one in turn he said, "That's Yamato, eyebrows over here is Gai, you seem to already know Kakashi, and I'm Genma, also known as the good looking one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura would have sworn there was a literal twinkle in his eye, and it sent her into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked, still grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to keep you away from Ino. You're too much alike."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Ino is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't encourage him, Sakura," Yamato laughed. "He's rather persistent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So is Ino, I'm not too worried about her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks like she's trying to get your attention." Kakashi said, nodding in Ino's direction. "Do you need to get back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding it was better not to look at Ino right now, Sakura dismissed her with a wave. "Nope. I've not another twenty-five minutes and I'm going to enjoy them." She pulled out her phone, to divert her attention away from both Ino and, even more dangerously, Kakashi. If Sakura had expected to find peace mindless scrolling through her apps, she was mistaken. The first thing that popped was a text from Ino, that was nothing more than a series of eggplant emoji followed by a smirk. Quickly locking the screen again, she slammed the phone again screen down onto the table. She didn't have to look up to see the triumphant smile Ino was sporting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't as if Sakura didn't want to, she just wasn't sure how to get Kakashi alone. But then she started to notice something, Genma and Yamato were involved in some sort of intense debate, and Gai was moderating. None of them were paying her any attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summoning her courage, she rose to her feet as quietly as she could, then she wrapped her hand around Kakahsi's much larger one. One little squeeze and a nod of her head was enough for him to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi didn't question her. Somewhere deep inside he doubted he could ever question her. A feeling he wasn't quite ready to examine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led him down a hallway and just when he was about to ask where they were going she opened a door labeled "Employees Only" and shoved him inside. Kakashi caught her shoot a nervous look toward the bar before she scurried in and closed the door leaving them both in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura?" He questioned, as his eyes adjusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh," was the only answer he got before she was in his arms and kissing him senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were on her hips in an instant, pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Sakura steer him until his back was pressed up against the door. She broke away for air with a giggle that sent a rush of blood to his already hardening cock. "What are you--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh," she cut him off again. "Do you trust me?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a dangerous thought. Kakashi didn't trust easily, but somehow there was nothing he could deny her. "Implicitly"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers were already working his belt free when her breath tickled his ear. "Let me take care of you, Kakashi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl escaped him at the thought. This was certainly a new side of Sakura, and he wanted to see everything she was willing to show him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was on her knees in an instant, pulling his pants down just enough for his now throbbing erection to spring free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the dark Kakashi didn't miss the way her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she took his cook deep down her throat. There was no build up or teasing. She swallowed every inch of him, and the last clear thought that went through Kakashi's head was that he'd finally met his match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that it was all sensations. Sakura's slick tongue teasing the head, her warm fingers delicately teasing his balls, the soft strands of her hair between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small room seemed even smaller as the slurps and hitched breaths filled the air around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon Kakashi felt himself on the brink of release. "Sa... Sakura..." He tried to warn, pulling her hair. That only seemed to encourage her, and just a heartbeat later he erupted deep down her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Kakashi only saw stars, and when he opened his eyes Sakura was still kneeling before him looking far too proud of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the picture of grace as she rose to her feet, meanwhile Kakashi wasn't sure he had the strength to tuck himself back into his pants. "What was that for?" he finally managed to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just something I've been wanting to do," she said, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned his head to kiss her properly, but she pulled back. "I've gotta get back to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Work, right," he agreed, finally gathering his thoughts, and tucking himself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura cracked the door open and peered out, before opening it fully. Again her fingers intertwined with his, and she led him back to an even more crowded bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura squeezed his hand one final time, afraid to look back, positive she was blushing to the top of her ears, before releasing him and darting back behind the bar where Ino was waiting with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Me Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon Sakura tied her apron back in place Ino handed her a shot with a knowing grin and darted away for her break. If Sakura thought that would bring her a moment's peace, she was mistaken. Just seeing her friend slide into the seat next to Kakashi was enough to make her need another shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took one sharp look from Tsunade to pull Sakura’s focus away from Ino's impending interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura poured herself into work and managed to avoid watching Ino, even after she returned. It was almost midnight before she dared to stop, and even then it was only because Ino handed her a tray of plastic champagne flutes. The staff began working their way around the room passing out complementary bottom shelf bubbly, and somehow Ino managed to steer Sakura back to Kakashi's table just as the crowd started to count down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel him watching as she walked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino laughed and gave her a little shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another step closer</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma asked her something about Ino, which she didn't pay any attention to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She passed the last few glasses around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was suddenly beating loud enough to hear over the din around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Kakashi spat out, with a goofy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat the tray down, taking the final glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue darted out, licking her lips in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter that she was at work, or that Ino and everyone Ino had told was watching her. She welcomed Kakashi's kiss, leaning forward to meet him with a flurry of butterflies in her belly. She couldn't have explained it. A few short hours ago they had been in a storage closet together, but this moment was much more intimate. As they pulled apart to the drunken slurs of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Auld Lang Syne,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakura felt a warmth in her that was something more than she could describe, and certainly something she'd never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to try to speak, but the words stuck in her throat. Finally, realizing she should get back to work she picked up her tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... would you maybe, be able to give me a ride home tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, we can even stop for hash browns."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a bit late. My muse decided to take the holiday's off. Hope you like it anyway. </p><p>Follow me on Tumblr https://mrssakurahatake.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>